Slinger of Seals, Naruto
by FoxesInShadows
Summary: as he finally finds out why he is treated like nothing. he slowly but surely starts to change. seal user naruto x fem sasuke
1. The Beginning

So im new... obviously. I had this idea about a gunslinger naruto of sorts (later in the story).

So im just gonna write this and see how it goes. Please leave a review so i know what to do to be a better writer . therefore lets get this started also this is a naruto x fem sasuke story no not genderbend. She was born as a girl :p.

"people talking"

" _people thinking_ "

" ** _bijuu thinking_** "

" **bijuu talking** "

~~~~~~~~~~~Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~

"riiiiiiiiinggggg!"

"urgh..."

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg!!"

"fuck this."

"riiiiiiiii...WAK!

A blue eye cracks open as a blonde boy of about 13 years old finally awoke.

He sits up cracks his back and stretches his arms yawning.

" _Oh thats right! Team assignments are today._ _Man i still cant believe what happened yesterday."_

The blonde boy went to the kitchen to fix his breakfast.

He opened his fridge took some milk and got some cereal.

After he was done eating he took a shower and went to his closet.

"hmmm. Maybe i should wear something different this time?"

He looks at a black cargo pants and a burnt orange t-shirt.

He smiles thinking of the pranks while wearing them.

" _those are some good memories... sure."_

When he was done putting on his clothes he stood at his door

Making sure his keys were secured in his back pocket.

As he walked to the academy he noticed people were looking at him again.

" _I finally understand. Why they are being like this."_

As he walked to the academy more and more people stared at his headband

all of them with disdain.

" _oh figures that they wouldn't like me wearing a symbol of the village."_

As he arrived at the academy he noticed he wasn't late.

His peers were still on the courtyard.

As he walked on the courtyard someone noticed him.

"hey Naruto what's up i thought you failed?"

Naruto turns his head and sees a guy with brown hair and a dog on his head.

He smiled and thought in himself

 _"you know what kiba might be a jerk sometimes but mostly hes ok."_

" yeah, I did. but i did an extra test."

Kiba looked at him and smirked with a cocky look in his eyes.

"Figures you would somehow worm your way into being a shinobi!"

As Kiba began chuckling Naruto slowly gained a tick mark on his head.

"What do you mean by that huh!!!!"

Kiba stopped chuckling but still has that goddamn smirk.

"mah mah, i was kidding man chill."

Suddenly the sound of the bell was heard on the background.

"come on Kiba we better get going."

"since when are you so punctual?"

"sigh, shut up Kiba"

As they went into the classroom and went their seperate spot

Naruto at the window and Kiba next to where hinata would sit.

He peeked his eyes to the right when he felt movement next to him.

His eyes widened a bit seeing it was Uchiha Satsuki and grits his teeth.

" _fucking bastard, she is so entitled!... and i will always remember... those eyes."_

~~~~flashback~~~~~~~

"Can Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha enter the ring!"

A blonde boy with orange cargo shorts,

And a blue t shirt with a red spiral on the back stepped in the ring

On the other side stood a girl with black hair in a shaggy ponytail

And white shorts with a dark blue t shirt where the uchiha symbol was proudly placed.

"alright are you both ready?"

Naruto sees her nod with confidence which makes him confused.

" _wait... i have to fight a girl???_ "

Nonetheless he nods signalling he is ready.

"Begin!"

As they both ran at each other, Naruto tried to punch her.

Which she sidestepped and punched him in the face

His head gets some backlash but he just shakes it off grabbing her hand

His leg rising up to kick her in the side which she jumped over him and

Kicked him in the back which made him release her hand

As he fell on the ground he got back up and turned vibrant eyes towards the girl

" _tch. Fucking bitch_."

She stood still unmoving in a strange stance her eyes not leaving his.

And then he saw it. That look. The same one those villagers and merchants always,

Always! Send his way. He clenched his fists gritted his teeth and got back up.

He snarled like an animal

"Stop looking at me like that!"

The rest of his peers looked confused and then looked at Satsuki.

But she seemed as stoic as ever Suddenly the blonde rushed her

Tackling her to ground which she quikly converted pinned him and hit his cheek.

"Enough!"

Iruka shouted as he kept looking at sasuke and naruto

"good job , both of you."

Iruka said , he chose to ignore what the blonde said as he didnt see what the blonde boy was talking about.

"form the unity sign and go wash off Naruto."

As they formed the sign Naruto looked at her eyes

In there he saw intrigue and what looked like regret...

~~~~~~~~flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~

So that was the first chapter hope you like it if you have any tips be sure to review!

Have a foxy day :3!


	2. memory lane

Tsup , Im already back.

Didnt expect to be so well received :3.

Its nice to know people are already reading my story so im gonna write

Now that i have inspiration :p

"people talking"

"people thinking"

"bijuu thinking"

"bijuu talking"

~~~~~~Academy class~~~~~~~~

As he finally returned to his senses he noticed he has been staring at Satsuki the entire duration his mind was off to memory lane. Thankful that nobody noticed he turned back to the teacher who said his name.

"...And Satsuki Uchiha"

Naruto blinked with wide eyes.

" _what the fuck, can he read my mind_?"

He looked at Satsuki she was looking right at him with no expression.

Now he was freaked out even more!

"team 8! Is Hinata Hyuga , Kiba Inuzuka and Shino aburame."

Letting out a sigh of relief as he slowly acknowledged the fact that Satsuki was on his team.

"fuck..."

Afterwards they waited... and waited... and waited...

But their teacher did not show up as team after teams of their peers left.

Slowly but surely the blonde was getting impatient.

" _he'll be here shortly... he must be_!!!"

" _please_!!!"

Just as he was about to explode a head popped in with silver hair

And a headband covering his right eye.

"Team 7?"

The three graduates looked up Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Satsuki looked a bit less bored.

The other one tho...

"Why are you so late!!!"

"Mah mah, i couldnt find the right way and got lost on the road of life."

The blonde gaped with an open mouth.

" _Thats his excuse?_ "

Meanwhile the Uchiha narrowed her eyes she looked ready to stab him. And sakura just stood there with a deadpan expression.

"well nice to meet you, meet me on the roof. Seeya!"

The blonde put his hands in his pockets while wearing a defeated expression.

" _there is absolutely no fucking way this guy is competent!"_

As the newly dubbed team 7 made their way to the roof

Kakashi had some time to think about his possible team.

"N _aruto... he looked different. I heard about last night_ b _ut it may have shook him up more then we thought."_

As team 7 got to the roof Kakashi suggested to have introductions.

" my name is Kakashi my likes are few in between, My dislikes.. hmmmm... and my dream is not important"

The only response was sweatdrops from all 3 of them.

"Alright how about you first shorty"

He said looking at naruto. Said blonde stared back at him with cold eyes.

"S _horty_?!"

"My nammme is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and training. My dislike is people who judge a book by its cover. And my dream is to ... be hokage."

His teammates looked at each other then at him both perplexed.

Naruto could feel their stares and ducked his head.

He knew why he hesitated, no matter how much of a shithead Mizuki was he couldn't shake off his words.

~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~

"Do you know the reason the village hates you?!"

The blonde stood across his teacher clenching his fists.

He couldnt believe that he let himself be betrayed again.

But he kept his head low his attention fully focused on the words of Mizuki.

"The fourth never killed the nine tails , a bijuu cannot be killed. So he chose the next best thing , he sealed it away."

Mizuki was unnerved. The blonde boy was awfully calm. This was not his normal behaviour, he knew that for sure.

So why?

In the blonde's head it suddenly clicked and his heart began to ache.

" _the old man lied! He lied to me_! _they are just misguided my ass,_ _they are nothing more then ignorant people_!"

" _but... that wont stop me_!"

"Ill still be hokage! And protect Konoha from traitors like you! And when im hokage they will have no choice but to acknowledge me!"

Mizuki laughed, and told him that it was useless.

"To be hokage you must already be respected by the village which will never happen. Because they will never see you as Naruto Uzumaki but always as nothing but a forsaken demon child."

"Thats why your dream is nothing but that and you know it all to well."

He would not admit it but he could see the truth in his words and he knew he was right. However. That doesn't mean a bastard like Mizuki was gonna get away with using him.

Naruto grinned and slowly put his fingers in a cross sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

The whole clearing was filled with orange as mizuki looked up in fear.He couldnt believe that the blonde could make so many clones! Totally surprised the first clone landed a drop kick on his head.

And the rest of his army followed.

When all was over Iruka came over to the blonde

"...Naruto..."

As the blonde looked at iruka with a smile he nodded.

"what is it Iruka-sensei?"

"you did good naruto, dont listen to him."

"He was right, but that will not stop me from dreaming."

"Then who would i be to stand in your way?"

Iruka said as he gave him his headband.

Naruto looked at him with thankful eyes and his smile grew huge.

He accepted the headband and put it on.

"Now lets go get some ramen. My treat."

"Thank you!!"

Naruto hugged Iruka like his life was on the line thinking that there would still be people that would accept him.

~~~~~~~flashback end~~~~~~~~~

He came back as he heard Sakura scream his name and he looked at her

He put his pinkie in his ear shaking his head.

"Did you say something Sakura-san?"

If there is one thing he learned yesterday is that his chances with Sakura are 0.

She already didnt like him and if she knew about the beast. He shuddered no, never.

Ok now Satsuki knew something was wrong with the dobe!

"S _akura-san? What happened to you Uzumaki?"_

Kakashi seeing the girl opening her mouth to scream again he intervened.

"Alright you next princess."

"my name is Satsuki Uchiha, i dont like many things except training, i have many dislikes And my dream is not a dream but an ambition because i will make it a reality."

The blonde rolled his eyes. Nice dramatics.

"Now that introductions are over i will see you tomorrow morning at 7 For your final test. I advice you not to eat breakfast if you dont want to puke at least."

The blonde grumbled what a waste of his fucking time! As he saw Satsuki and Sakura about to leave he decided what the hell.

"Hey, would you guys mind eating lunch together?"

He saw Sakura's answer before she gave it due to her face. However before she could scream at him he was saved

...from the most unlikely angle.

"hn, fine lead the way."

He stared at Satsuki nodding and jumped down and started walking to ichiraku's

Meanwhile Sakura stood still watching as Satsuki followed the blonde with an open mouth.

"Hey wait up!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter end~~~~~~~~~~~

So thats chapter 2 it was a bit more difficult :p

i know its a slow startup and no worries there wont be a flashback every chapter.

with that thank you for reading and if you have tips leave a review :p

have a foxy day :3


	3. The bell test

hello back once again :p

firstly thx alkalam ill be trying it out i dont promise instant improvement but i will work on it, also i changed the name :p

so here it goes chapter 3 have fun :3

"people talking"

" _people thinking"_

 _" **bijuu thinking"**_

 **"bijuu talking"**

~~~~~~~~~chapter start~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto arrived at training ground 7 with an hour to spare and he noticed he was not alone.

"Hey Satsuki." He said with a smile thinking after yesterday she might be a bit warmer towards them.

"Uzumaki." He was wrong, well at least it was better then 'dobe' he thought with a wry smile.

"You wanna spar?" He smirked when he asked this because he knew she wouldn't turn down a fight.

"Hn"

They stood across from each other Satsuki in the same stance she always takes, while Naruto was watching her every move. They both nod at each other, always the more agressive one Naruto rushed her with fists swinging but Satsuki dodged every hit expertly however he was so ferocious she got kicked in the stomach for her efforts. She began to get angry and started getting serious, going full speed and punching Naruto in the stomach and afterwards kneed him in the face.

As Naruto flew on his back he was wondering what happened.

" _H_ _oly shit she's fucking fast."_ He cried out in his mind. " _A_ _nd she had that look again..."_ He frowned, he didnt like that look at all, it reminded him to much of the villagers. So he groaned and got back up holding his midriff looking straight at her.

"Stop looking at me like that." He said as calmly and politely as he could. When he said this he saw her gaze turning back to her normal deadpan expression. But he was not gonna let it go that quikly.

"Who do you see when you look like that?" He asked after both of them stood there for what felt like minutes.

He didn't know if what he asked was to personal or not. But he was curious and hopeful that it wasnt him.

She stared at him and turned her head to the side.

"My brother." she said with no emotion at all, it was so cold he actually shivered.

"What happened when you graduated?"

He looked at her surprised, why would she ask about that did she notice something? Whatever he couldn't tell her yet ... could he?

"Thats personal." He said instead while holding his eyes off of hers.

"So was your question." She said with that goddamn tiny smirk on her face.

He sighed, she had a point. So he grimaced preparing for the worst.

And as they went under the bridge near the water he told her... everything. About his state as the host of the nine tails, about the betrayel of Mizuki and about the third hokage being a closet pervert.

Through the story she kept silent not interupting him just listening, he thought it felt nice to have a friend that is listening for once.

After he was done he was looking down and glaring at his clenched fists until he heard a scoff.

"You're telling me you knocked the hokage out with a perverted technique..." she glared at him like she really wanted to stab him for that one.

"And that you beat a chunin all by yourself? coming from anyone else i would call bullshit but you were never a liar Uzumaki. Dumb and you have a big mouth yes but not a liar."

He stared at her with a neutral expression not saying anything.

"And the villagers are idiots just like you. The deadlast, the almighty kyuubi is coming to destroy us... please." She scoffed the last part while turning her head away.

" _She doesn't hate me but she's still a bitch."_ he deadpanned in his own head.

Even when trying to cheer him up she insults him. Why is she so infuriating!?

"urgh why do you have to insult me in every thing you say?" He pouted at her.

She looked at this pouting face and turned her face away with an almost unnoticable blush _"cute_."

"Well, because you're an idiot."

He grits his teeth and turns to look at the water. He we was wondering if he should ask about her brother , his eyes slowly looked at the ripples in the water.

He finally made his choice.

"Satsuki... , what happened with your brother?" As he looked at her he noticed the instant change in her posture. She stiffened and her eyes hardened staring out in the distance as if remembering it.

"i..."

"Satsuki! Narutoooo are you here?"

They looked at each other before Naruto broke the silence.

"Come on, we should go"

As they went back to the clearing Sakura saw them coming from the bridge and looked at them weirdly.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said , he decided he shouldnt treat her coldly after she wasn't as agressive yesterday as usual.

"Hey, Naruto are you two nervous?" She asked , she was nervously shifting from foot to foot. Satsuki just scoffed and turned away while Naruto grinned at her.

"We'll be fine , you guys got me." He stated confidently with a huge grin.

"pff, thats more dooming then reassuring." The uchiha stated with a cold tone. Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "You wanna say that again but louder, bitch?!"

"And waste my time?"

"Argh you are so insufferable!"

"Careful with the big words dobe, dont want you to hurt your brain before the test." She stated with a calm smile as if she didnt just insult him.

"Why!? Why are you such a bitch!?"

Sakura just bounced her head back and forth and couldn't hold in her sweatdrop.

Eventually she began giggling. The two stopped arguing and looked at her.

"You two look like an old married couple."

She said with eyes full of mirth.

The Uchiha's eyes widened before her mouth clamped shut and she glared at her. Meanwhile Naruto's mouth hung open and began blushing up a storm.

He snapped his jaw up and looked aside.

" _why am i so nervous suddenly?"_

"Hn, as if someone would marry the dobe." Ok , ouch. He wouldn't lie and say that didnt hurt but he said nothing.

Satsuki saw him looking down and felt a slight pang of regret. After that Naruto switched back to his smiling self and continued as if nothing was said.

~~~~~~~~two hours later~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you so late!!?" Birds flew out the tree as the clearing was filled with loud screaming from 2 kids. Kakashi stood there with a sweatdrop.

"Well i saw a cat in a tree and i couldn't let that poor animal remain stuck in the tree right?" He said with an eyesmile while Naruto just glared at him.

"Well , now that you had your little outbursts lets get on shall we? The test is simple." He said as he took 2 bells from one of the pouches on his flack jacket.

"You have till noon to get a bell from me,

if you dont get a bell you fail and get sent back to the academy not only that but that person will also be tied to a stump getting no food while watching the others eat." He stated cheerfully.

Meanwhile Satsuki narrowed her eyes while Naruto remained silent with hard eyes. There was a moment of silence as the three gening started shifting eyes between each other. Kakashi was smiling on the outside but couldnt help but grimace within his mind.

 _"Looks like another team bound for failure."_

He took an alarm from another pouch set it on one of the wooden posts. "Now, you may begin!" The genin quikly jumped into the trees and hid. " _hmmm... i can't find Naruto which is surprising to say the least."_ He took out a book and started reading looking totaly relaxed. Naruto gritted his teeth.

" _Tch_ _, he started reading! ... Reading! Ill show him not to underestimate me."_

Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot and put his hands in a cross sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." 1 became 50 and they all rushed at their teacher who lifted a bored eye and looked at him for a sec then it shifted back to his book.

The clones rushed him but he kept lazily countering them making short jumpes over his kicks sidestepping their punches and when needed which wasnt much just blocked it. Satsuki narrowed her eyes.

 _"He will fail without help, Kakashi is to far out of our league."_ She was startled as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find.. Naruto? She shook off her thoughts. "We need to work together he is slaughtering my clones like they are nothing."

"And what about Sakura?" She couldn't help but ask, she was wondering why he would come to her and not the pinkette.

"Sakura is smart but, ... she isn't ready for the life of a ninja." He said while looking at her with clenched jaw and cold eyes.

She blushed a bit she thought he looked quite cute with that hardened look.

"Fine, lets go before all of your clones are gone." She said before another voice interrupted them. "Oh, how cute. Im afraid you are to late tho." They turned to see Kakashi with his eyesmile his book gone.

Satsuki jumped out of the way throwing shuriken while naruto did the substitution jutsu and switched with a log forming clones when he was safe. Kakashi caught the two shuriken throwing one at a clone the other one at Naruto's hand.

The clone died leaving smoke to cover up the second one which hit him. Naruto ripped the shuriken out of his hand as the rest of his clones jumped on Kakashi. While Kakashi was busy with a few clones he sensed a chakra spike behind him and substituted just in time to see the log and rest of the clones being fried in a fireball. Satsuki felt a hand grap her ankle and pull her underground till only her head was seen.

"looks like you're out Satsuki ja ne."

Kakashi tried to leave till he found 4 Naruto's jumping out of the trees to attack him while the original was helping Satsuki to pull her out of the ground.

When Naruto got her out he looked at the battle and saw 2 clones working together to actually defend from Kakashi.

 _"Huh maybe swarming the enemy with clones isn't that smart they look to be working together better with fewer numbers."_ He saved the thought in his head so he could test it later.

"Thanks ... Naruto." She said as the last clone died and they stood side by side waiting for Kakashi. He looked at her in shock that was the first time she said his name. Unfortunately the bell rung before they had another chance to go for the bells. As the three came upon the training ground they saw Sakura already there seemingly knocked out. Kakashi tied her to a stump before waking her.

"Well you all failed obviously." He said with an eyesmile. Naruto glared at him and clenched his hands ready to attack him again. "Not only did you fail but you 3 are an utter disgrace to ninja. Sakura 1 low level genjutsu was all it took to knock you out, Satsuki and Naruto you 2 left your other teammate to her fate while you both tried to get a bell."

"But there are only 2 bells!" Naruto snarled glaring at him. "That doesn't matter, the test was to see if you could work together as a team not to see if you could take a bell. Understand this i do not care for much except loyalty.

A ninja who can not complete his mission is trash but ,... a ninja who betrayes his comrades is even lower then trash." He said completely serious.

"Im giving you 1 other chance. Here Satsuki, Naruto." he said giving them lunchboxes. "I will be back shortly. Sakura does not get any food or you fail and if i see you feeding her i will personally escort you to the hokage for insubordination." He looked deadly calm as he said this while poofing away afterwards.

Naruto looked at his food while his stomach grumbled , gritting his teeth he stood up and took a kunai and cut Sakura loose sitting back down afterwards with his lunchbox between him and the pinkette open.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?!" She seethed, the dobe was ruining their chances of graduating! He looked at her calmy. "He never said we couldn't cut her loose and if she doesn't eat she'll only be a liability." Since when does Uzumaki think things through?

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said quietly while shifting her eyes. Maybe she was wrong in how she treated him in the academy.

But the tree gening looked up in fear as a smoke cloud appeared showing Kakashi when it cleared. He just stood their judging them with his right eye.

"You pass." He said after a while.

"Yesss!" The blonde jumped up shouting then took Sakura in his arms and spinned her around. After putting her down he turned to Satsuki to do the same only to find a kunai in her hands and he sweatdropped. "no way Uzumaki." she deadpanned while the mentioned blonde got hit on top of his head with Sakura beside him having a tickmark.

"Dont touch me Naruto!" She screamed.

He sighed , looks like he overstepped his bounderies. "Now now , i will see you tomorrow at 7 for our first mission minions, ja ne." When he left , Sakura was gone not soon after. Naruto looked up from the ground and found Satsuki still there when he got up he looked at her with a questioning gaze. She looked at him and demanded. "Uzumaki, spar with me."

She got her response when he grinned and went to the middle of the clearing.

~~~~~~~~~chapter end~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys.

I felt good about this one it came much smoother and felt a lot better to write.

Hope you like it please leave a review if you have any tips or tricks it really helps :p

well c ya have a foxy day :3


	4. Clearing the mind

Hello again, now i was thinking to write longer chapters but update a bit less.

Ill try it with the next one and see how it will go.

Anyways thx for the support those who read this story of mine.

And if you have tips for me or just advice you can always review

c ya at the bottem :p

"people talking"

 _"people thinking"_

 **"bijuu talking"**

 ** _"bijuu thinking"_**

~~~~~~~~~Chapter start~~~~~~~~~

Blue eyes went up to the ceiling staring at nothing at all. He had been awake 2 hours before his alarm would go off and couldn't sleep even when he tried. Now an hour later having done nothing at all he finally got bored.

" _I should just go train, not like i will get any more sleep today."_ He thought. Naruto pulled himself out of his bed grumbling.

After he was done showering he went to his closet to look through his clothes.

"I really need to get some new clothes."

He muttered, taking his black cargo shorts and orange t -shirt again he dressed and went outside. Keeping his hands in his pockets he was grateful not a lot of people were up yet. As he passed training ground 3 he saw his teacher standing near a stone shaped into a kunai. His book nowhere to be found.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei." He stopped beside his teacher looking at the stone. "Good morning Naruto, i dont mean to sound invasive but how come you are here so early?" He asked not looking at him. "What does invasive mean?" He asked confused blue eyes scrunching up. "Its a term for saying you are asking something thats considered private. Well thats the simple meaning." Naruto nodded and stayed silent for a while.

"I couldn't sleep, i had to much on my mind i guess." He said frowning.

"Well, maybe you should try meditation. Who knows it could help with your anger issues." Kakashi responded after a while.

"I don't have anger issues!" Naruto snarled while his teacher looked at him like, ...really? "So i may have slight anger issues." He grumbled while pouting. "But i don't mean to get so angry it just happens and its like i have no control anymore but i still have. That doesn't make any sense does it?" He questioned while looking down.

"It makes more sense then you would think Naruto. However as ninja we must be able to control our emotions and not be controlled by them." He said in a serious tone. "And meditation can help you with that, its not for everybody but i advice you to give it a try." Naruto thought his words over and eventually nodded. "Ill ... try it, i don't know how that would help but its better then nothing at all."

" _Maybe they have a book about it in the library."_ He thought as he kept looking at the stone until his eyes widened.

 _"Uzumaki... Kushina? Could she be..._ _no its probably just a coincidence but..."_

"Hey sensei why are all these names on the stone?" He asked trying to sound normal. "They are ninja who died on the field of battle, this is a memorial stone." He stated somberly. "Anyway i will be on my way see you later." His teacher said already walking away. Naruto kept looking at the stone. _"Uzumaki Kushina."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Satsuki arrived at the training ground she saw the dobe trying to sit still and he had a book on the ground next to him. She looked at him and saw he was fidgeting constantly.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?" She asked coldly, her dark eyes staying focused on the blonde. When he opened his eyes looking back at her he blushed and mumbled something. "Speak up i can't hear you." Sheesh someone woke up on the wrong side this morning. "I am trying to learn how to meditate." He said with his eyes boring into hers as if daring her to make fun of him.

"You? Meditation?" The Uchiha actually giggled at that before they both fell silent from shock. Naruto looked at her disbelievingly. "Did you just... giggle?"

She glared at him with the kind of look that makes you wonder how you're not dead yet. "Not. A. Word. Dobe." She bristled out. Meanwhile our blonde had a grin on his face while holding his hands up. "You should smile more you look cute when you smile." He said while keeping his huge grin.

Satsuki blushed a bit and stopped glaring but crossed her arms and looked away from him not saying anything. "But yes i am learning meditation Kakashi-sensei said it might help." He said although he didn't have much luck with it, sitting still is just so fucking hard! "Help with what?"

She asked with a slight tilt to her head.

Naruto stared at the ground. "sigh.. i guess to control my emotions better, its not fitting for a ninja to burst out in anger at everything. But this book isn't helping it says to clear the mind but how in the hell am i supposed to do that?" He glared at the book like it said something that was offensive to him.

"hn, i never would have thought that would be a problem for you." She said as she sat down next him. "How about you try to focus on 1 specific thing like breathing instead of trying to think of nothing at all." Before he could reply Sakura joined them.

"Hey guys!" She yelled from across the clearing, loud enough to scare away the birds from the trees. When Sakura arrived Naruto noticed the change in Satsuki's behaviour. Her back became straight, her head and nose tilted up but the worst was her eyes. They became so cold it was hard to look at her so he didn't.

"hey Sakura" He said instead shifting his attention to his other teammate. "hn."

"What are you reading Naruto?" She asked him, already going for the book.

He snatched it away and gave a weak grin. "Its nothing just something about the hokage." Satsuki stared at him saying nothing. As Naruto formed a clone gave him the book and told him to return it.

When Kakashi arrived and saw his thee genin chatting he eyesmiled. _"Maybe they aren't totally hopeless."_

~~~~~~~~~chapter end~~~~~~~~~~

So there we are.

Almost at the good parts :3

the meditation is a hint... well me saying that is a hint to the turn this story is going to make. Naruto is now still the same altho a bit more agressive which will be explained later :p

welp thats it for now

Have a foxy christmas :3


	5. The reckoning begins

so im baaack now im not gonna delay it any longer see you at the bottem and as always if you have tips please review it really helps.

"people talking"

 _"people thinking"_

 ** _"bijuu thinking_**

 **bijuu talking** "

~~~~~~~~~chapter start~~~~~~~~~~

It was a calm cold morning as Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing. He took deep breaths. " _In ... out...in...out."_ Its been a month since his team started doing D-rank missions. They were horrible from cleaning out inuzuka kenels to weeding a garden to babysitting kids.

"F _ucking chores..."_ Having lost his bubble he was in through meditation he jumped up and stretched.

 _"These clothes are so comfortable."_ A week ago he finally got enough money to replace his wardrobe. He now wore a black cargo pants with a burnt orange belt. His jacket was burnt orange with a black zipper and a red t-shirt. On the back was the village spiral. All in all.

 _"I look really cool even though i say it myself"_ He grinned. As he was done stretching he saw Satsuki sitting right next to him looking at him with a blush before she snapped her eyes back to him. Her hair was longer now she had a bang covering here left eye slightly but it was still in that shaggy ponytail style.

He was not the only one to change his appearance. She now had a really dark blue cargo pants and a black Uchiha jacket zipped up with a high turtle neck. The Uchiha symbol being outlined in blue on the back. Her blue headband being used as a belt. He blushed slightly

"You know, for a ninja you have pretty shitty awareness dobe." He rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too princess."

Naruto called her that once while being sarcastic and she became super pissed. Since then he has been saying it more and more.

"Naruto, i will fucking kill you." She snarled.

" _heh, works like a charm. It just feels so good to finally see her angry for once"_ He thought while turning around and starting to slowly run away. before he broke into a run shouting. "Whatever you say princess!" She trembled in rage and ran after him going full speed but surprisingly she didn't catch up. "Narutooo!" He jumped up in the trees and she followed but she didn't expect to find 4 Naruto's jumping at her. She quikly dodged the first fist kicking the clone in the stomach and taking a jump to kick another clone in the head. Jumping even higher she threw 2 shuriken taking out the other clones going straight onto the next tree.

Until she crashed into someone's back. Making both her and probably Naruto fall. When falling she felt strong arms being wrapped around her before they hit the ground. She was pretty dazed but she looked up to see Naruto. And their faces were inches away from each other. They both paused quikly followed with their faces burning up. until Naruto pushed her away and scrambled up. Satsuki couldn't believe it.

" _The dobe just pushed me. HE pushed ME. Now thats just unacceptable."_

He looked at her shocked face until it became the face she got when she heard something she really didn't like, for example when she heard princess. He gulped. "Aaah Satsuki sorry i didn't think you would get through my clones so quikly." She just glared at him slowly going for her kunai pouch. "Satsuki, please don't go for a knife." Kakashi's voice came through. Both Naruto and Satsuki jumped and turned to their teacher. " _Oh great now the cyclops saw it too."_ She was seething! Naruto looked at Satsuki and saw she was still pissed.

" _What the fuck did i do wrong, i called her princess sure but she is really fucking pissed!"_

He is honestly scared and ran to stand next to Kakashi. Her glare got even worse. _"Coward!!"_ Naruto quikly turned to his teacher. "Hey Kakashi why are you here already?" Kakashi eyesmiled. "Well Sakura is sick today so we will be going with just the three of us." Satsuki shifted her glare from the dumb blonde to their teacher. _"How did he know she was sick?_

 _... Is he spying on us!! That sick perverted bastard!"_ Naruto was also thinking he spied on them but dealt with it in another way. "How did you know Sakura was sick sensei?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Well that's for me to know and for you not to know." He eyesmiled but his genin sweatdropped. "Y _up, spying on us."_ They turned their eyes towards each other with a determined look. " _We'll make him pay someday."_ Before she remembered she was pissed at him and started glaring.

" _Damnit! I just don't get a break!_ " That day was pure torture. Satsuki just gave him the cold shoulder. She even pretended he didn't even exist! So he had to do D-ranks all day with only Kakashi to talk to which is definetly not healthy. And he didn't even have Sakura to focus his attention on. What you get from that is a whole day spent in super awkward silence.

" _Argh! I dont even know what i did wrong!"_ Naruto grabbed his hair pulling on it and just slumped. He was on the fourth's head at the hokage monument. _"Her ingoring me like that really hurt, i don't mind her cursing at me but..."_ He sighed and went into his preferred meditation position. " _in...out...in...out."_

~~~~~~~~Unknown location~~~~~~~

Blue eyes snapped open. Looking around he noticed he was lying down in water but... he didn't feel like his clothes were wet. _"What the... Where the fuck am_ _i?"_

He took in his surroundings and noticed he was in a tunnel. With no idea where he is and nowhere to go but forward he started to walk. After a while the hallway split into a hug room with an enormous iron gate. He gaped in amazement until he noticed the seal on the gate.

" _So... its time."_ His jaw set and blue eyes sparkling he walked forward until he stood across the iron gate the water/not water already to his ankles. A huge red eye with an even deeper red split pupil slowly became visible but then came the teeth. Each one bigger then himself. He clenched his fists. He wouldn't back down.

 **"You do not seem surprised, maybe you are more intelligent then you portray yourself to others."** The beast spoke.

Naruto slowly took a deep breath.

"You have seen my memories?"

 **"...Interesting."** The fox smirked even more. **"I know of a human's name that might interest you."** The blonde thought back wondering who it could be.

 _"Maybe Satsuki?"_ he thought trying to figure it out.

 **"Amusing, do not think for one second i waste my thoughts to an Uchiha."** The fox spoke like he normally did but the blonde felt angry suddenly.

 **"Oh. So his seal wasn't so perfect after all. Now that just makes me smile."**

Naruto was terrified. **"Now how would you like to know about?"**

 **" Kushina Uzumaki."**

Naruto stood silent. _"Ofcourse."_ He looked up jaw completely set. The fox rose to his full hight and he saw how big it was. _"This is insane."_ "How do i know that its something to do with me?" His blue eyes were completely cold he couldn't afford to get careless here.

" _But this bastard knows **everything** about me! This is so fucking frustrating!"_

 **"Nothing, except that. Yes, she is your mother."** Naruto didn't notice the fox's chakra seeping a bit out of the cage taking advantage of Naruto's anger.

"How would i ever believe you!"

" **You don't have to, ill show you."** As the tendril of chakra reached Naruto he suddenly closed his eyes. He saw someone, himself? Holding a baby. A blonde baby with blue eyes. And whisker marks. "Don't worry Naru-chan everything will be alright." The voice sounded feminine. He snapped back and started to cry without blinking. Naruto clenched his jaw. "What will it take?"

 **"Nothing to bothersome really."** The beast started but Naruto interrupted him.

"What. Will. It. Take." The Kyuubi grinned

 **"I want to activate the dormant Uzumaki genes in your body."** The fox stated looking bored.

" **I owe it to their clan, They were my followers after all.** He put his paws back on the floor while laying his head on them looking at him with 1 eye.

"... What consequences?"

 **"Your appearance will change. Hair color, maybe eye color. You will probably gain the chains that run in your clan."**

The blonde felt like there was something the fox wasn't telling him but. "Do it."

 **"I want you to rip off the paper seal** **, this is your choice i can change your genes regardless with your permission. But you will want to see this, trust me."** The fox grinned.

 _"In for a foot in for a mile."_ He walked to the seal, he noticed the water reacting twisting into a vortex. _"huh, Uzumaki. Funny."_ As he reached the seal he put his hand on the seal ready to pull it off before a hand interrupted.

"Naruto, im sorry but i can't allow you to do that son." Naruto turned and stared at the fourth hokage. _"son huh?"_ He grit his teeth. **"Oh. Why. I totally didn't expect you Minato."** The fox's grin was at its fullest. "Kyuubi. Can't say i misssd you."

The fox barked out a laugh. **"Oh thats fine i was so excited to meet you and tell you, that you failed. He knows about the Uzumaki."** Minato's eyes widened he snapped them at his son who was staring coldly at him but he shifted his gaze to the kyuubi yet said nothing.

"Naruto, whatever he said it is not true."

Naruto his glare became worse. "Oh. Is that so? And what would not be true about it?"

"The Uzumaki were to dangerous and they didn't want peace!" Minato shouted.

Naruto could understand the implications but he is not stupid. The fox could be orcistrating this. He grit his teeth. " _Why is nothing simple for one second in my godforsaken life."_

 **"Kit, its now or never do i do it?"**

He looked up at being spoken to with the unfamiliar and gave a stern nod. What followed was the most intense pain he ever had. He soon fell unconsious.

 ** _"Heh,thats enough to plant a seed of doubt_** The beast laughed. **"Ahahaha, looks like your prescious village will finally get what it deserves."**

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter end~~~~~~~~~

Oh. Oh yeah. This was something else.

I thought i was really good with this one but that might just be me being stoned who knows, thats why i have u guys.

So the meditation was for 2 parts.

1 so he could enter his mindscape

2 so he was patient enough to deal with Kurama (Yes still his name).

But it made the kyuubi do something more drastic to make him angry enough to be able to bend his dna. which consults to the most easy target. The one who gave Naruto the finger when he was born, Minato. Good old Minato. I mean yes the village. But your family man!

So yeah i really liked this one :3

as always if you have tips please review it really helps.

Have a foxy day :3


	6. The drunken fool

Tsup, im back :p

I hope you had a good christmas!

 _"people thinking"_

"people talking"

 **"bijuu talking"**

 ** _"bijuu t_** ** _hinking"_**

~~~~~~~~~chapter start~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was on his team training grounds meditating on a wooden post. His hair no longer blonde but red except for the tips which were still blonde.

 _"Hmmm it was smart to show my team the Uzumaki chains to avoid questions about my appearance."_ His team and the hokage just wrote it off as side effects of his bloodline which he thought they would.

He opened his blue eyes now a darker blue to look at the water running in the river. Lately he felt more at peace in nature then in his home. _"Maybe i should find a really big training ground and set up camp in it?"_ He wondered if that was even legal. Naruto jumped off the training post and formed a cross with his fingers. "Kage bunshin no justu."

30 clones poofed into existence the second after.

"I want 10 clones working on having 4 chains at a time. The other 20 is gonna spar with me, come at me with only 4 at a time." He grinned slowly 3 chains with points on it formed out of his back. The orange glowing chains slowly went up fanning out over his head, they looked like tails.

As the first 4 clones attacked, his chains quikly snapped with their points aiming at the clones. The first clone got slapped away, the second one was pierced and the third was picked up by its foot and thrown into the 4th. Naruto tilted his head.

"Ok, you can come with 6."

He narrowed his eyes as the clones slowly surrounded him. Suddenly Naruto put his three chains in the ground and they materialised under three clones, stabbing them. The other three jumped on him one punching him in the face. He went with it turning and kicking the clone in the side popping it. Another clone grabbed his leg through the smoke while the last one came from his side. His chains having retracted went back into action stabbing the one holding his leg. Naruto ducked under the last clone's kick and his chain grabbed its leg slamming him in the ground.

"Stop." He frowned. It was getting to easy to predict himself, he needs a sparring partner. **"Just ask the Uchiha"**

Naruto jumped. " _God, stop doing that."_

He could just feel the fox grinning.

 **"I will do what i want runt."** The kyuubi spoke smug as a... fox. Naruto groaned.

" _What happened to 'I don't waste my thoughts on Uchiha'?"_ Naruto snapped back beginning to get angry. **"Well, that was before you fucked up with her."** He heard snickering. "Oh shut up! I don't even know what i did wrong!!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Satsuki looked at the idiot yelling at nothing cocking an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to nutcase?" The blonde turned around with a sweatdrop. "eh?"

 **"Ahahaahaaha!"** He heard the fox laughing his ass off and couldn't help but seethe. " _Argh, you fucking bastard!"_

 **"Pffff** , **you did it all yourself kit.** " Satsuki waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of it. "Nobody, i was talking to nobody." He spoke neutrally. Satsuki rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Whatever." Naruto paused until he spoke up. "Wait, i wanna ask you something."

She turned back around not walking closer but he continued anyway.

"So im stuck in training because i can't spar my clones anymore. That's why i was wondering if you might want to be my sparring partner? I know you're still angry for what happened and im sorry even though i don't know for what." He asked looking straight into her eyes. She had really pretty eyes. " _They're almost hypnotic."_ He thought. Satsuki looked at him before gaining a small smirk.

"Sure i'll be your sparring partner, just don't begin crying if i kick your ass dobe."

Did he mention that she was still a collosal bitch? No? Oh well. "Funny, you almost made me laugh." He said mockingly. She scoffed turning her head away. "You really don't know what you did wrong?" The uchiha asked silently.

Naruto tilts his head thinking back.

"Except for calling you princess, no not really." Satsuki bristled. _"Is he that dense?"_

"But... i liked it when we talked about things. I felt way better when you didn't hate me after i told you about the kyuubi." He put his hand behind his head.

"hn, im just not stupid enough to believe you're a giant demon fox." She snickered before pausing. "But yes, ill be your sparring partner Uzumaki."

He grinned. "Thanks." Satsuki smiled back at him. Naruto kept staring at her

"You really are pretty when you smile."

He muttered still looking at her. Blushing Satsuki turned her head away. "hn, whatever."

 **"Urgh, im glad i don't have a stomach otherwise i'd wretch."**

" _Oh shut up you big furry bastard."_

 ** _"What the fuck did you just call me!?"_**

The fox roared so loudly he winced. He tried to shut the fox out and went back to talking with Satsuki. They chatted for a while before Sakura arrived.

"Hey Naruto! How are you?" She asked with a super big smile. Sakura has been acting weird ever since his hair and eyes changed. It was really starting to anoy him. " _If something that shallow makes her infatuated with me then forget it."_

 **"At least you have some form of braincells."** The fox sighed deeply. " _Well, at least im not a big ass fox that's been locked in a cage by 'a monkey'."_ The redhead mocked him. **"Every day you become more hillarious runt."** The kyuubi stated dryly. " _I know right."_ He grinned.

"Im fine Sakura, how about you?" He said in a polite tone. "Good now that i saw you Naruto-kun." Satsuki and Naruto shared a look. " _Yeah that cutesy tone really doesn't fit her."_ The Uchiha put her hand in front of her mouth trying amd failing to hold in her laughter. Naruto glared at her. _"This is not funny!"_ She stared back still giggling as if saying

"Yes it is."

 **"Good job, you made the girl laugh. That's more then what i expected from you."** The fox said casually. Naruto grit his teeth. " _There will come a day, that i will find a way to pull you out of this seal. Just so i can curbstomp your ass to the next century."_ He snarled at the beast.

 **"Pf, monkeys."** "Yeah well i hope we get to do a better mission today." The redhead spoke with enthousiasm. "I want to kick someone's ass! All these chores are boring me." "Well, how about we ask for a C-rank then?" The genin turned around to see their teacher reading his book looking bored. Naruto kept looking at him confused. "What is it Naruto?"

Kakashi drawled.

"You're on time. Since when are you on time?" The redhead questioned him.

All three genin kept looking at him until Satsuki made a handsign. "Kai." When he didn't dissapear they looked at each other with baffled expressions. "Very funny. Let's go." He said. They shrugged and followed their sensei. As they arrived at the hokage tower for their mission Kakashi spoke up. "Team 7 requesting an avaiable C-rank." When Iruka heard this he looked at his team. Naruto stood straight with a determined look. " _He's ready."_ He thought with a smile staying silent.

The third hokage looked at the genin. He has been trying to reconnect with Naruto but the boy stayed distant. Hiruzen thought back to something he could have done to offend the now redhead but came up short. "Well, we have one left. Its in the land of waves." He offered.

" **P** **erfect** **. Listen brat when you are in that village we're gonna take a little vacation."**

Naruto was confused about this. " _For_ _what?"_ **"There is an old Uzumaki outpost near there where your mother went through. It just so happens that it's protected by seals against non-Uzumaki. So it will probably still be there."** The fox stated with a bored tone.

Kakashi shrugged. "We'll take it." Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a smile but went back to frowning when he saw Naruto's unreadable expression. "Iruka call in Tazuna please, we have a team for him."

A clearly drunken man stumbled in with a bottle of what Naruto presumed strong licor. When the man came closer the three genin put their hand over their noses grimacing. " _This smell might actually be strong enough to kill me."_

The redhead thought to himself.

"These brats are ninja? They seem more fit to catch some runaway pet." The drunk man stated. As soon as he said this the three 'brats' started glaring at him like he was a rodent that should be taken out immediatly. _"We don't kill clients. We don't kill clients."_ Chanted Naruto in his head. **"Kill the fool if you want. Just make it look like an accident**

Kakashi spoke up, if only to stop his genin from killing the man without even beginning the mission. "Yes well, they are more then capable Tazuna-san." He stated confidently but mostly he just sounded bored. "Now that we have met i suggest we meet tomorrow morning at 7 for departure. Is that okay with you Tazuna-san." The man just grunted and went to leave the tower "Sure, whatever."

~~~~~~~~~Chapter end~~~~~~~~~~

So first of all sorry that it took so long.

Second, im gonna put this story on hold for a while there are some things going on i want to be 100% focused on.

Ill post some one shots probably so that i can still improve my writing.

And just to be clear english is my second language so there will be grammar mistakes that i don't notice.

As always leave a review if you have some tips, it really helps.

Have a foxy day :3


End file.
